


did you ever imagine (we'd be here)

by AngelycDevil, ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Interview, M/M, bros being bros, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Today, we join Jack Zimmermann and the Aces’ Captain, Kent Parson to discuss life, love, self-care and hockey.





	

It is a bright, sunny morning in Providence and we’re here in Falconers’ Captain, Jack Zimmermann’s three-story brownstone. It’s a beautiful Colonial structure, located near a hub of small businesses. The interior is warm and inviting with American walnut wood floors and wide, comfortable furniture while modern abstract art spotted on the walls. We’ve been told that Alicia Zimmermann, philanthropist and former model, had decorated the entire house except for the kitchen, which was selected by Mr. Zimmermann’s husband, Eric Bittle. Eric Bittle is the proud owner of a small bakery, Bittle’s Bits, and creates what is possibly the best beignets I will ever taste.

* * *

Today, we join Jack Zimmermann and the Aces’ Captain, Kent Parson to discuss life, love, self-care and hockey.

 **INT** : Hello, hello you two. How are you? How is the off-season treating you two?

 **Zimmermann** : We’re quite well, thank you for asking. I think I’ve only gained about eleven pounds this break.

 **Parson** : It’s been two weeks, Zimms. Nate is gonna kill you.

 **Zimmermann** : Nah, she understands. _[looks to me, mouth stuffed with beignets_ ] You do too. I can tell you.

 **Parson** : At least Tater makes me healthy food.

 **INT** : Alexei Mashkov cooks?

 **Parson** : Yeah. Well…cooks compared to me. I tend to burn water.

 **Zimmermann** : _[nods]_ And not for a lack from Eric either.

 **INT** : I always assumed you boys at least know how to make breakfast food.

 **Parson** : I can make breakfast food! It may not be edible, but I can make it. Besides, I’m getting better.

 **Zimmermann** : _[shakes his head]_

 **INT** : Alright, alright, let’s talk hockey. First, I have to say congratulations on the C, Mr. Zimmermann. It is absolutely well-deserved. Were you surprised?

 **Zimmermann** : Thank you very much. I was very surprised. You know, being on the ice, going through drills, playing games…there’s no checklist to get the C. It’s really doing the best you can and making sure everyone around you does the same. I spend more time with the guys than I do with my husband, so really, it’s just looking out for family.

 **INT** : Were you surprised, Mr. Parson?

 **Parson** : Nah, I don’t think anyone but Zimms was. I always knew he’d end up at the top.

 **INT** : You have known each other a long time. Can we talk about that for a bit, your relationship?

Parson: Of course.

 **INT** : It seems like anyone who knows hockey knows your story, but I’m not interested in ancient history. Tell me about now and how you got here. Just a few years ago, your rivalry was legendary in hockey and yet, you’re here today under the roof, laughing and joking with each other. Tell me about that journey.

 **Parson** : Well…it’s the result of a shitton of therapy. I could tell you that I was young and stupid, but it was more than that. I had serious trouble with anger management as a result of my, uh, colorful childhood and some leftover issues from that too. That manifested into me being a dick. I didn’t even realize it until Tater pointed it out to me.

 **INT** : So your husband is the reason for the two of you being friends again?

 **Parson** : This was before we started dating, but yes.

 **Zimmermann** : And mine, to be honest. Parse and I were best friends through Juniors, yes, but it was complicated. Like he said, young and stupid. We hurt each other and after my overdose, I wasn’t exactly eager to let that happen again. When Kent came by to apologize, Eric was the one who talked me into actually listening to him. I’m glad I did.

 **Parson** : I think once we got everything out there, it was way easier. We both knew how the other felt, we didn’t have any more questions, you know? Then came the hard part.

 **INT** : Talking wasn’t the hardest part?

 **Zimmermann** : Talking is hard, sure. But maintaining it, setting boundaries, redefining our friendship was harder.

 **Parson** : It was getting rid of old habits, you know?

 **Zimmermann** : We had to relearn each other.

 **Parson** : Totally worth it though.

 **Zimmermann** : _[smiles]_ Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
